rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Guillejarque/The way of a Legend - Real Racing 3
So, this is a guide of how to complete Legend. Legen'''d it's the hardest career on Real Racing 3, as most of the cars can only be purchased with lots of gold. There's a '''Legend around this wiki that someone has complete the game without paying any real money. Then he/she is a Legend. '''A Legend'ary driver. This is how it will work: *Everyday I will write a little text where I will show up my situation: tiers completed on that day, cars used, upgrades, tactics... *Then, what to do and how to drive when your car needs servicing. *And, finally, what I do have at the end of the day: tiers completed, cars servicing, planning for the next day... CUP= Cup SPS= Speed Snap ELI= Elimination SPR= Speed Record TIT= Time Trial HUN= Hunter DRR= Drag Race AUT=Autocross END=Endurance H2H= Head to Head Here you have the links you will need to follow this adventure: Game Navigation *Race Series - List of every race in the same order, that they are displayed in the game *Races and Price - Most profitable races & Series & Races Including best race for each series *List of all cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrades *List of all cars (fully upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats *RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values Strategy *Strategy - Including why gold is precious. *Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down *How often does a car need servicing? - Interesting information on car damage per race *List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. *What are your goals in Real Racing 3? - Interesting forum post about goals. *Strategies to slow bots down... - Forum post with screen grabs and lots of tips *Upgrades Strategy For 100% Completion - Upgrade requirements and rewards to get to 100% completion *Next Update Suggestions - Forum post - What would you think would be cool about the new update? Tips Pages *Tips and FAQ for The 500. *Guillejarque's blog The Renault-Nurburgring-Race Teams update and blog for tips *Tips and FAQ for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory *Guillejarque's Blog for Le Mans-Pursuit of Victory , with Porsche. *Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Racing School Basics *Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Racing School Advanced *Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Marquis World Championship *Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Redline Origins *Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Speed Rush TV Challenge *Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Road to Le Mans *Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Motorfiesta 1 *Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Retro Rivals *Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Lions of Leipzig *Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Speedrush TV Challenge - Season 2 *RR3 Wiki:Federated Auto Parts 400 *RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Asterion's Charge External sites *Real Racing's Facebook page *Real Racing's Twitter page *Real Racing's YouTube page *FireMonkey's RR3 home page *FireMonkey's Announcements and FAQ home page *FireMonkey's Community help page Credit to the greatest contributor of this community 'RR3 Michael P''' '''I '''start this adventure with 4,661,417 R$ and 1,701 GC. Level 102 (25 gold per level up) 31% in Masters of Speed 80% in Endurance Kings 12 % in Concept Car Clash 76 % in Endurance Champions 96% in Ferrari Evolution 28th September 2015, Monday Today is the last day you can enter FAP400, yes. I won all 4 cars and earned some great 200 gold. Maybe we can just do some expensive upgrades with that gold. But, let's talk about Legend. I'm in Supercar Elites. 0% done. Bought Porsche 918 Spyder concept and Koenigsegg CCXR. None of them is upgraded. As said, I start the day with: Goals that I completed: ******4,661,417 R$ ******1,701 Gold Coins ******#H2H in Brands Hatch. Koenigsegg CCXR Just get a feeling with the car, and don't win by too much margin. Try to make a clean race so you can have the car more time with good conditions. Notice this car's service takes 4 hours and 35 minutes, so you have to get used to drive with a broken car. Now comes a difficult choice. 3 laps: Spa or Mount Panorama? ******#CUP in Mount Panorama. Koenigsegg CCXR. We know the car well, so we have to try it at those endless straights of Bathurst. My highest top speed was 361 kph, even though I didn't brake because I had an advantage of 2 km over the second car. Now I have a broken car, and race to win in Spa. Let's go for it. But it's too late. See you tomorrow! ******We ended with 4,692,162 R$ and 1,701 GC. It's been fantastic to drive this kind of technology, even though the brakes were manufactured at the North Pole. Great day. 4% completed 29th September 2015, Tuesday 4,692,162 R$ 1,701 Gold Coins Goals that I completed: Actually, the game closed and I lost that progress. But tomorrow I will complete those races and do some more. *****#CUP in Spa. Koenigsegg CCXR. My glitched tablet doesn't seem to allow these kind of races. I use Tilt B since The 500, and I lose the power every times I come off a corner. However, get 1st place wasn't too difficult. My top speed made me won position in Eau Rouge and Radillon. Les Combes and Pouhon were the turns where I could overtake the first cars. Then the race was full of good driving and great laps. Obviously, I needed to service the car after the race. *****#SPS in Spa. Koenigsegg CCXR. Very easy, even though with a fully-broken car. *****#END in Hockenheimring National. Koenigsegg CCXR. The 1st bot drove 9.8 km - easy. Manage the braking points in such a technical circuit as Hockenheim was very difficult. In Turn 1, for example, you could just go wide, off-track, and lose time. There's always a chance to take shortcuts, but they make you lose distance. 9.99 km, a challenging race. *****#CUP in Laguna Seca. Porsche 918 Spyder concept. The sand just makes your car damage more, so the trick is avoid it everytime is possible. I could win without touching the sand, but as my bots were so slow, I just smashed on their back so I had a bit of damage in my front part. 30th September 2015, Wednesday So here we are in a very complicated situation: 4 trophies left to unlock the Pagani, a horrible editor and a glitched tablet. I may move this adventure to a sandbox, the editor just works horribly bad and the errors are very visible. But, nope, I'ma just create the new sandbox now FOLLOW THIS ADVENTURE ON User:Guillejarque: Sandbox/The way of a Legend Category:Blog posts